


Day 7: Naked/Dressed

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [7]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Bottom John, Clothed Sex, M/M, McLennon, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1964. On the set of A Hard Day's Night, John and Paul cannot get one particular scene right in which Paul has to drag John away from a couple of girl as they try to find Paul's grandfather on the train, so they sneak off to practise the scene together. Soon, however, the boys have other things on their minds than rehearsing a scene.





	Day 7: Naked/Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much dirtier than I remember it being... Also, apologies for the spam.

Paul and John were going through their next scene. They were given a carriage on the train to do so because they kept ruining other scenes and Brian wanted them off.  The scene they would be doing next involved Paul dragging John away from some girls as John pretended to be a prisoner. Of course this caused the boys to get into a fit of giggles every so often. Like now. They were laying on the ground, Paul holding John tightly in his arms with his crotch pressed against John’s backside. They hadn’t meant to end up like this, but Paul had tripped and had taken John with him as he had fallen onto the ground with a painful sounding thud. But it hadn’t been.     

"Can’t I just drag you off by your tie? I do that much more often so maybe I don’t trip of laugh or mess up in any other way then," Paul offered as the boys sat up onto the ground. John laughed even harder at that and shook his head.

"You’ll get hard then son. You know you would because you always do," he told his friend and Paul blushed at that.

"Yes, well… it’s not my fault I want you to shag me every time I look at you," he told him. John winked at him and laughed even harder. So much that Paul wondered if his mate wasn’t drunk. But he wasn’t. He knew it.

"And besides. It isn’t like that hasn’t already happened," Paul added suggestively. He watched with amusement as John’s laughter died around them and the older man lowered his eyes to his crotch. When John’s eyes lit up, Paul realised it probably hadn’t been the best idea to tell John that.

"Alright then. Let’s see how the tie pulling goes then," he said with a lick over his lips as he stood up. He offered Paul his hand and helped him up as well.

John was sitting kneeled in front of a seat and Paul was standing behind him. He knew that what he and John were about to do had nothing to do with what they would be doing in front of the camera soon. This was just for them. Just them playing around and letting their nerves calm down. Paul stepped towards John and reached over for the man’s tie. He grabbed it and pulled it backwards, but the angle was awkward and it only caused the tie to tighten around John’s neck. Paul quickly let go as John started to whack his hand away from his tie.

"Alright. Maybe if I kneel in front of you," John offered after having caught his breath. He turned around kneeled down in front of Paul and looked up at the younger man with a wink and a lustful look, knowing full well what seeing him at this angel did to the younger man. And surely Paul’s left hand reached for the man’s tie, grabbed it and pulled him to him. John complied, but instead of standing up a little and letting Paul drag him away, he kept kneeling and leaned forward until his face was merely an inch or two away from Paul’s crotch. He looked up at the younger man again and he saw Paul’s eyes had blackened with want. John smirked and lowered his eyes to Paul’s crotch. Surely enough John would see Paul was hard.

Slowly John moved his hands up Paul’s legs, over the man’s thighs and he stopped as he reached the man’s hips. He held him tightly as he leaned in and pressed a shy kiss on the man’s crotch.

"John?" Paul asked, his voice shaky.

"Shh… just relax, Paul. No one will catch us," John soothed him, thinking that was what the man meant but Paul shook his head and lifted John’s chin with his finger.

"I… I have to ask you something," He said. John nodded.

"Can… Can I… Can I fuck you?" Paul asked as he chewed his bottom lip. The question was  a blunt one and it surprised John. He blinked a few times before he got to his feet and leaned in to kiss Paul.

"Anything you want, luv," he told him, still not actually believing what Paul had just asked and he kissed him again, slowly licking Paul’s mouth open.

It didn’t take the boys long, however, to get comfortable again and get over the shock of that question. It had been laying on Paul’s lips for a long time and now it was finally out. He had known he wanted it now when he had felt his cock press against the curve of John’s arse while rehearsing. And that was before they had been offered this room. And Paul was certain George had noticed. George and Ringo knew about them being together. Mostly because George was Paul’s best friend, after John, and Ringo was George’s boyfriend. Yes, shocking. All four Beatles as queer as it gets.

Paul moved his hand over John’s body as he undressed the man. He wanted John as naked as possible for this. He removed the man’s jacket and shirt, but not his tie, wanting to leave in on and John hadn’t questioned it. Paul was now working on John’s trousers and after having undone the man’s zipper it fell to the ground with a thud and the sound shot through Paul’s already completely hard dick. He cupped John’s erection through his underwear as he kissed him hungrily and helped him sit down on a bench.

"Thank you for this," Paul moaned and he broke the kiss as John cupped him through his slacks as well. John smiled sweetly at him and turned around, kneeling on the bench on all fours and pushing his arse out.

"Fuck me, Paul," he told him. The bluntness off it made Paul giggle, but he got to work. He grabbed the waistband of John’s underwear and pulled it off.

"There’s lube in the pocket of my trousers," John told him, trying to get Paul to focus on something else other than him as he felt his cheeks heathen. He didn’t want Paul to see him blush, but Paul saw it nonetheless but just didn’t say anything. Paul reached into the pocket of John’s trousers and got out a small bottle of lube.

"Where did you get this?" Paul asked him with a chuckle as he opened the bottle.

"Doesn’t matter. Come on here, Macca. We don’t have much time. In case you have forgotten people can come in and look for us anytime," John urged him on.

"We locked the door," Paul muttered, but squirted some lube on his fingers nonetheless.

Paul prepared John as quickly and thoroughly as possible and within seconds he got John moaning like a bitch and pushing back on his fingers like a wanton whore. Paul was very pleased with his work and removed his fingers from John and applied some lube on his cock. He stood up and lined his cock up with John’s hole as he reached over and took a hold of John’s tie. He looked down as he started to push into John. The sight of him pushing into John, who was opposed to Paul himself, completely naked, was amazing and very arousing. Paul hadn’t bothered to remove his clothing. Not even his trousers. He had just opened his slacks and pulled his cock out. It should work, he thought. He had fucked girls like this before, so why not John?

John moaned as he felt Paul’s cock stretching him. Paul hadn’t taken long with preparing him, but yet it didn’t hurt as much as John had thought. He breathed out deeply and tried to relax in the same why as Paul had done so many times before and soon enough he could feel the head pop in. The feeling was odd, but not at all unfamiliar. Paul had fingered him before and though this felt different, it wasn’t that strange to him anymore. He wiggled his arse to get more comfortable around Paul’s dick as it entered him more and more. Paul pulled at his tie, pulling John’s head back and pushed the last bit in roughly, making John cry out in discomfort.

"Shit… John," Paul moaned and slowly the younger man began to start fucking him as he continued to pull at John’s tie as if it was a lease and he was some kind of dog. The thought of Paul manhandling him like that, appealed to John, though. Just like the feeling of Paul’s slacks against his naked thighs as Paul thrusted in and out of him in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck… John, you feel so good around my hard cock," Paul breathed heavily and John groaned at that with approval. The feeling of John’s arse around his cock was the best feeling ever. It was so much better than fucking a girl. John was so much tighter and the way his muscles constricted every time Paul hit the man’s prostate was amazing. He breathed heavily and sped up his pace as he groaned and pulled the tie a little harder, making John groan and whine helplessly at the somewhat unpleasant feeling.

"I love fucking you, John," Paul moaned and John felt his cheeks get red from embarrassment. Was this how Paul felt when he called him names? It excited John as well as embarrassed him, but he liked it both. It was strange. Slowly he felt the pleasure built up inside of him and he shrieked with surprise as Paul smacked his arse.

"Sorry…" the younger man said, "I had always wanted to do that." John laughed and leaned forward, so he could meet Paul’s thrusting.

"Fuck, Paul… Feels so good," he moaned and he reached down to stroke his cock with Paul’s thrusts. Feeling Paul’s cock slide in and out of him was amazing but it wouldn’t make him come. He needed more. Much more and he needed it now. He wanted to come soon, knowing that their time would be up within a couple of minutes. Paul must have realised that too because he pulled the tie hard and thrusted more roughly into John with every move and he too felt his balls tighten.

It took neither of the boys long before they were moaning like crazy and at the point of coming. And that’s when let go of John’s tie and went for his hair instead, tangling his fingers in it and pulling hard, making John cry out his name and come all over the seat. The muscles within John constricted and Paul rammed into John one last time before he came too and filled John up with his cum.

He quickly pulled out and kneeled down behind John. He pressed his mouth against John’s opening and started to suck, slurping up his own cum from John’s loose and used arse. The taste was strangely intoxicating and Paul tried to lick up every little drop that leaked from John’s arse. John was meanwhile groaning and moaning like a slut and pushing back against Paul’s face, loving what Paul was doing to him. When Paul pulled away, he didn’t swallow. Instead he patted John’s arse and made him turn around and sit up. Paul leaned over the man and beckoned John to open his mouth so he could spit his own cum out and into John’s mouth. John moaned as he felt the cum run down his throat and reached up to cup Paul’s face in his hands before pulling him down into a long, passionate kiss.

When Paul pulled away John swallowed and Paul kissed his nose with affection.

"Learned that from you, luv," he told him with a wink. John laughed.

"I know. And I’m proud. Now, let’s get dressed so that we can head back to the others, alright. Well, I should get dressed at least," the older man said that last with a slight blush and Paul laughed before reaching down and offering John his clothes back with one last simple kiss.

"Let’s just hope that this won’t repeat itself when we’ll be doing this scene in front of the camera," Paul joked, making John laugh as he started to put on his pants. 


End file.
